Wound Too Tight
by Pimpface
Summary: AU! Established relationship! Ferris manages to talk Cameron into a little drive to help him unwind some of that tension.


Title: Wound too tight.

Fandom: Ferris Bueller's Day Off

Pairing: Cameron Frye/Ferris Bueller

Rating: NC-17 / M

Summary: AU! Established relationship! Ferris manages to talk Cameron into a little drive to help him unwind some of that tension. Plot What Plot?

Warning: Shit summary and buttsex!

Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm just borrowing and having a little... fun with the characters!

Authors note: I don't know where I got this idea from... I was just watching the film, for the hundredth and something time, and boom: inspiration! Goodness knows what their conversation at the start is about ahah! I'll leave that up to you to decide. Anyway, enjoy~! 3

"No! No, no, no, no, no, wait!" Ferris shouts as he scrambles out of the chair he'd been lounging in and after his best friend.

"Shut up, it's too late." Cameron snaps back over his shoulder, not able to bring himself to look Ferris in the eyes yet.

"No, no it's not! We have plenty of time we – stop walking away!" Ferris barks as he follows Cameron out of his back door, brows drawing in as Cameron continues to defy him.

"No." Cameron spits, still marching forward. His hands are clenched at his sides and his feet meet the ground with ferocious determination.

"Yes!" Ferris tries again and, after finally catching up to him, he reaches out and grabs a hold of his wrist.

"No!" Cameron yells again, as he yanks his arm out of Ferris' grip, spinning on the spot and stares down into Ferris' large eyes. His chest was heaving and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

Ferris never thought he'd see such anger in those deep pools of blue innocence and he can't help the grin that spreads across his face. "Come on." He drags out his vowels too far, his eyebrows raising.

Cameron stops, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he averts his gaze and he thinks that maybe, maybe just this once, he can say no to Ferris Bueller. He looks back into those big brown eyes and he's already ruined. _Damn_, he thinks, _so close, too. _"Fine." He snaps, still keeping up his front of being put out, even as he sits himself down behind the steering wheel of his car.

"Yes!" Ferris cheers before jumping into the seat beside Cameron and instantly fiddling with the radio to find the best station. An advert to save him hisses at them through the old, tinny speakers and he can't help but laugh. "Haven't heard one of those for a while."

Cameron continues to ignore him and seethe in his seat as he drives them back to his house and Ferris takes this rare opportunity to watch him. It's not often Cameron is still and silent enough for him to just sit back and observe, his always restless and fretting about some such or another. Why can't he just calm down, for once?

Cameron can feel the heated gaze boring into his skin and it makes him twitch. His foot pressing harder to the gas peddle, his fingers gripping tighter to the steering wheel, and his breath coming out sharper. "Stop it." He mummers and lacks so much conviction, _he's_ not even sure if he meant it. As Cameron had supposed he would, Ferris ignores him. His eyes continue to drink in his visage, permission granted or not. Not that Ferris was ever one to ask for permission or adhere to any written or unwritten rules set in front of him.

Ferris averts his gaze, just long enough for the inevitable sigh before turning back again just to watch that breath being sucked back in, eyes widening and jaw muscles work. His tongue flicked out over his dry lips and he swallowed over a rising lip as shifted in his seat, turning more of his body to face Cameron.

Cameron felt the air shift, felt the atmosphere sink and tilt. This was dangerous. He wanted to keep driving, but he knew Ferris' would know all too well if he missed a turning or two. Would probably even know the second the thought twitched his fingers wrong. Ferris knew this route all too well, knew Cameron all too well.

"Keep driving." Cameron startled at the sound of Ferris' voice purring from far too close. When had he moved? His breath sped up dangerously when Ferris' hand found its way too his thigh. Where was his inhaler? Keep driving, where the hell should he drive too? "Stop thinking, just drive." And of course, Ferris knew how the cogs in his brain were turning and it was a strangle calming feeling to know that at least one of them had a handle on his thoughts. Cameron sure as hell didn't.

Luckily, Cameron having passed his drivers test on his sixteenth birthday, he had enough experience under his belt and was able to drive with very little actual brain function. Only sparing attention and autopilot was required to get him to most places, but to just keep going and not actually reach anywhere needed even less. He could do this, he knew, but Ferris purring into his ear definitely helped. "You can do this." He just nodded, tightened his grip, squared his shoulders and kept his gaze ahead.

Satisfied, Ferris smiled. His bright eyes raked down Cameron's body as his fingers on Cameron's thigh ran in slow, rhythmic circles. He undid his seatbelt, shushing Cameron before he could start preaching to him about his safety, and inched closer until his lips ghosted over the shell of Cameron's ear. He smirked as he pressed his lips to breath dampened skin and elicited a beautiful squeal out of his driver, his hand creeping higher.

"Sh, sh, sh." Ferris whispered as he pressed his lips along Cameron's jawline and cupped Cameron's already semi-hard cock through his jeans. His thumb presses into the flesh of one skinny thigh and his fingers dance over the covered length as his lips continue to flutter over his skin. With the same hand, he makes quick and easy work of Cameron's button and fly before reaching into his boxers and slipping his cock free through the opening.

Cameron lets go of the breath he hadn't known he had been holding in a long, sighing moan as soon as Ferris gets his fingers around him. He relaxes on reflex, his eyes slipping close before a quick nip at his collarbone forces them open again and he remembers to concentrate. He tenses up again and mentally curses at Ferris, but mostly at himself. "Shh, it's okay, we're okay." Ferris whispers into his ear and it works to calm him down, it always does.

Ferris moves his hand to the central console and leans his weight onto it, easing the movements of his other hand. He twisted his wrist in his upstroke in just that way that forces that special little noise from Cameron and purrs in delight against the soft skin of his throat. He continues pumping him slow and controlled in just that way that drives Cameron crazy each and every time.

"Ferris." Cameron groaned out, his voice taking on that same whining tone when asking Ferris to leave him out of a plan. "Come on." He grit is teeth as he resisted the urge to just forget driving, push Ferris back in his chair and take him.

Ferris smiled brightly as he licks lips, his tongue stroking slow and provocative over his thick bottom lip. "Yeah?" He laughs, fidgeting enough to get comfortable being bent behind the gearstick and in Cameron's lap. "Now remember," He starts, bringing Cameron's aching and desperate cock up to his lips with loose fingers. "Keep you eyes on the road."

Cameron groans as he thumps against the headrest, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. "Yes, yes. Please, just... come on." He was bordering on demanding and Ferris loved every second of it. "Come on!" His hips twitched as Ferris continued to just _breathe _on him. Hot puffs of air ghosting over his hot, hard flesh as it pulsed under his tantalising touch.

"For you, Cameron, anything." Ferris cooed, pressing a kiss on the inside of his thighs and against the bones of his jutting hips. God, what Ferris would do to just have the ability to tell Cameron how perfect his body was, just how much he loved every single inch of his beautiful body. But, they both knew he couldn't. Wouldn't. No, Ferris tended to use the much preferred method of his body doing the talking for him and just hope that Cameron can hear.

He licked his lips again before he kissed the top of Cameron's cock, with just a chaste peck of a kiss. If anything such as this could ever be called chaste. He smirks again at the reflexive and involuntary moaning whine from even this, the tiniest bit of attention. He pushed forward, his lips slipping around Cameron with practised ease and gentle suction. He only pushes down half way before coming back up and kept his grip loose.

Ferris took it as slow as he needed to get used to Cameron's length and thickness, properly wetting it until he can fit more. Its not a fast process, but it's one Ferris enjoys and he takes great pride in it. His fingers slowly slid away as he worked himself further down. He opens his mouth wider, shuts his eyes as he makes his first attempt at taking Cameron deep and near enough to the base he could feel thick curls brushing at the tip of his nose.

He decides to keep that for the every fifth downwards push, a little treat if Cameron can keep himself from bucking his hips or crashing the car. Then on every seventh upward pull, he would speed himself up a tempo and then down again on the eleventh. Trust Ferris Bueller to be the kind of person to keep perfect timing when giving a blow job. It was something he had learned quite early on to keep himself from giving in to Cameron or himself from getting too excited too quick. He could even process information such as the fact that the car speed depended on the speed and pressure of his mouth. Just little things to keep himself occupied.

He blew Cameron in the same slow and teasing way for as long as he's allowed, just enjoying the stuttering breaths and cut off moans. Though, its not too long before Cameron loses patience with him and lets go of the steering will with one of his hands to pull at Ferris' hair as way of warning. A warning Ferris ignored, as always, ignores. He pulled off completely and smirked as he looked up through his thick lashes, licking his lips. He leans up to purr into Cameron's ear as his hand wraps tightly around the base, "Do you want to cum, Cam? In my mouth, yeah? Tell me, Cameron. Tell me."

Cameron very nearly came just at the sound of Ferris' voice as his tongue curls around the absolute filth falling from between those sinful lips he loves so much. "Oh god, yes. Yes, I-I want that." He moans out, his eyes slipping closed again before a sharp slap to his thigh opens them again. "Oh damn." He groans as a hand cups his balls, this really was insane. He's going to kill them both. No, Ferris is going to get them both killed. Ferris and his ridiculously talented mouth and looking so perfect with his thick lips stretched so wonderfully around Cameron's cock and moaning like it's so delicious. What was Cameron complaining about?

Ferris, confident he'd turned Cameron's brain to mush, smirked before leaning back down and taking him deep in one swift go. He breaths through his nose and keeps himself close to the root as he speeds up his pace. He doesn't relent in his onslaught, even when Cameron's fingers claw at his scalp and he stutters out some kind of warning. He feels the balls in palm tighten and he smirks, rolling them between his fingers and loving the feeling. He knows the exact moment Cameron teeters on the edge an pulls back, using his hand to meet him in the middle, and waits for that precise moment before leaving just the tip between his lips.

"Fffffffuuuhh-rriiiickkk." Even at the moment of completion, cumming hard inside his _boy_friends mouth, he couldn't bring himself to swear, to use such sinful language. His body tenses and he pulls off the gas pedal before he floors it into a tree. He sighs now he's finally allowed to close his eyes, panting and his head hitting the rest as the car slows to a stop.

Ferris moves to sit up again, wiping the back of a hand over his mouth and using the other to pull up the parking brake. "That was fun." He mumbled to himself, reaching under his chair to pull out a bottle of water and downing a few gulps, his throat feeling a little raw. He looks around, his brow drawing in. "Cameron..." He started, turning slowly to his best friend.

"Mmm?" Cameron hummed in question, cracking his eyes open and lolling his head towards Ferris' fantastically hoarse voice. He didn't quite trust his own yet, for fear all that would escape was gushing compliments.

"Where are we?" Ferris asks, looking rather confused and lost. He wasn't used to being out of control of a situation. But, as quick as it flashed over his face, it was gone and his large beaming grin was back in place. He would work a way out of this, he always did. He raised his eyebrows to Cameron, fluttering his long lashes. "Well?"

Cameron is slow to comprehend, lost staring into Ferris' deep brown eyes and watching them battle with showing some form of truth emotion for once. He looks up from his boyfriends face to look around, fear and confusion instantly clouding over his face like a storm."Oh... Uh... I don't know."


End file.
